Counting On You
by xxAmulet
Summary: "I'm about to give you my heart, but remember this one thing. I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me.."   When Hayley Castillo moves to the Palmwoods, she sings a duet with Big Time Rush. What happens when James starts to fall for her?


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm WAY excited! I've had this idea in my head for the past 2 months! It kept poking my brain saying uploadthestoryuploadthestory UPLOAD IT NOW. I really hope you guys like it! :D**

"Whoah," Carlos said. "Who's the new girl?"

His eyes focused on a petite brunette walking out of Rocque Records.

"I don't know, but she looks amazing." James stated, turning his head to see the girl.

Kendall nodded. "You're right. Look at her eyes.." Kendall said, trailing off. A certain pair of dark green eyes made their way towards the boys for a brief second, causing the boys to look away quickly.

"Sucks for you, Kendall." Logan said, laughing a bit. "You have a girlfriend. Jo."

Kendall smacked him behind the head. "Well you have Camille!"

Logan smacked him back, which caused a smacking war between the two. James and Carlos watched in amusement before Carlos finally came to his senses. "GUYS! She's gone!"

Their eyes frantically searched the pool for the new girl and not getting any luck.

"Great. We lost her." Kendall said sarcastically.

They all went back to what they were doing - Kendall reading a hockey magazine, James combing his luscious brown hair, Carlos eating a corndog, and Logan reading a textbook about something really long and boring. James finally stood up and put away his lucky comb. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel. Anyone coming with?"

He recieved three different no's, so he walked over to the lobby and to the elevator. Stepping inside, he ran his hand through his hair and pressed the button that read "2". Once the elevator got to floor 1, it stopped and opened.

It was her. The brunette he saw from across the pool. _Yes! _James thought. _This is the perfect opportunity to talk to h-_

"What just happened?" An soft, angelic voice came from the girl as they went up to the second floor, interrupting James's thoughts.

"I think the elevator stopped.." He replied, noticing that they weren't moving up anymore.

"Oh, God.. This can't be happening." She whispered.

"What's wrong? I'm sure Mr. Bitters will get someone to fix it soon enough."

"I, umm, don't do well in small spaces."

"Don't worry, we'll be out in no time."

She looked up at him for the first time, her deep green eyes peering into James's hazel ones. "I hope so."

They both took a seat on either side of the elevator, hoping this little mishap would blow over soon.

A few minutes went by in awkwardness. The girl didn't talk, nor did James, just occasionally glanced at the glowing number 2 at the top of the elevator.

"What's your name?" He finally asked.

"Hayley." She replied, looking at the floor. "Hayley Castillo. And yours?"

"James Diamond." He smiled, hoping to get one out of her too.

He didn't. Usually girls can't help but smile when he smiles.

"Well, I guess being trapped in an elevator can be a good way to get to know someone." James suggested.

"Sure."

"So, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow." Hayley replied, looking down at her yellow v-neck shirt. "What's yours?"

"Green." He grinned. This was just too perfect.

**Hayley POV**

This James guy wasn't so bad. He was actually kind of cute. I learned that he loves bandanas, hockey, keeps a lucky comb, and a lot more.

It's weird, I usually don't open up to people quickly. No, I usually don't open up to people at _all._

I started to ask him if he sings when my phone started to ring.

_When everyday feels like the other_

_and everywhere looks just the same_

_When every dream seems like forever_

_and you're a face without a name_

"Hello? Yeah, I'm at the Palmwoods. Yes, of course.. Okay, haha. Bye." I said, tucking my phone back in my pocket.

**James POV**

Wow, she had a cute smile. And a cute laugh. She should really do that more often. Wait, did a Big Time Rush song just come from her phone?

"This Is Our Someday?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's from some band, Big Time..something.. I don't know." Hayley answered. How can someone not know who my band is? "But I'm going to be recording a song I wrote with them."

This is like a dream. Getting stuck in an elevator with an amazing girl, and then finding out she's recording a song with my band. I smiled.

"Oh, crap. My phone died. I could've used it to get us out! Ugh, why don't they have emergency buttons in here? Anyway, about Big Time, uh, something. I mean, they're not bad. They sound pretty good for a boy band, actually." She continued, making me laugh. "What?"

I started singing, just to surprise her.

_"Maybe now is our best chance,_

_To finally get it right._

_'Cause if the world is an apple,_

_It's time to take a bite."_

"Whoah. You're in the band?" She said, running her hand through her silky brown hair.

I nodded. "Yeah, and it's called Big Time Rush by the way."

She laughed (a very cute laugh may I add) and cracked a small smile. "Well, I can't wait to record with you guys."

"And we can't wait to record with you." I replied, smiling as well. "Can I hear the song?"

"What song?"

"The song that we're recording together!"

"Oh. That song. And no, it's a surprise!"

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Fine. Whatever."

She laughed. Man, I love her laugh.

**Kendall POV**

"Man, where is James?" I asked Carlos and Logan.

"You're right, it's been three hours." Logan said, looking at his watch.

Carlos set down the ping-pong paddle and shrugged. "Let's go get some corndogs!"

He ran over to the elevator and it wouldn't open. "Umm, guys, the elevator isn't working.." Carlos must've pushed the button a thousand times without success because his face did not look happy.

"I want corndogs!"

I sighed. "Come on, Carlos. We can just buy some."

"But Mama Knight makes the BEST corndogs!" He pouted.

We walked over to Mr. Bitters, and seeing as it was nearly 11 p.m, he was cranky. Well, he was always like that.

"What do you boys want _now_?" He asked bitterly before we could even say anything.

"The elevator's not working." Logan said while I tried to console Carlos.

Mr. Bitters went back to typing at his computer slowly. "Can't you just take the stairs?"

"Look dude, can you just get someone to fix the elevator?" I asked hurriedly.

He replied by picking up the Palmwoods phone and calling for maintenance. "There. Are you nuisances happy?"

"Yes, yes we are." Carlos replied.

"Woop-dee-do. Have a Palmwoods day." He replied sarcastically.

We walked back to the arcade where my little sister, Katie, was playing a violent alien game.

"Take THAT, stupid alien!" She said, her mischievious, 10 year old smile showing when she shot three spaceships.

"Katie, it's after your bedtime." I told her.

"One more level!"

"Fine."

After 17 more levels, all four of us were soon shooting aliens and spaceships. "Okay, we're done."

"Alright, I'm getting tired anyway." She replied, yawning.

Logan looked at his watch, yawning as well. "Crap. It's one in the morning."

I picked up Katie as she started to doze off in my arms. We tiptoed past Mr. Bitters desk, hoping he won't wake up in his puddle of drool. The maintenance man, Buddha Bob, finally got off his lazy butt and fixed the elevator. He stood up and pressed the up button, the doors opening slowly.

"Uhh.. guys?" Logan said, looking inside the elevator.

I widened my eyes. "HOLY CRAP!"

**AHH! I finally got to post my story! Well it's just 'cause I'm busy with homework and music and.. Oh who am I kidding? I'm lazy :( Oh well. CLIFFY! I think. Um, okay. I really hoped you liked it, and please review! I need suggestions and construction criticism to keep me motivated! :D So, in short, if you liked it or hated it (or somewhere in between) then please let me know. I want to know if this is a story worth continuing~ BETTER WEAR YOUR CUDA! **


End file.
